marimen_carmenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted World of Carmen/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "The Haunted World of Carmen". = Script * the [[Martinez House], Carmen is reading, Marimen, carrying her ukulele, approaches her] * Marimen: Hey Carmen whatcha reading * Carmen: I was reading a dark fantasy,horror and magic realism book called The Haunted World of Gabriela. * Marimen: Whoa, can i read it * Carmen: gasps Do not read it it's not for mortals? * Marimen: Why not? * Carmen: Because the book contains blood and gore and violence everywhere. * Joachim: while carrying one of Carmen's books Gee Carmen wish i could help but....screams Maria Carmen Martinez what are you doing?! * Marimen: Joachim relax i been practicing for my audition of the school's new musical,The Haunted World of Gabriela after Marisabel can't sing in front of people. * Carmen: Marimen Don't mind Joachim, he auditions for a school play when he was four * Joachim: Oy Vey! face-palms * the middle school auditorium, Marimen starts singing * Marimen: ♫ Gabriela you're getting crabby Gabriela maybe you join the Capella Gabriela tip toes out and places a ukulele around Marimen's neck and Marimen manages to play Gabriela You're more like Christella '' ♫'' * chirp * '''Marimen': So what do you think, I hope I passed the audition. * Ms. Pembroke: the stars out of her eyes Oh, you did more than pass. Marimen you played as a poofy pink poodle/teddy bear/baby thing * Marimen: Wait what? * Victoria: Yay can i be Gabriela after Marimen can played a poofy teddy bear thing Hahaha Carmen singing a creepy lullaby * Marimen: Carmen * Ms. Pembroke: Carmen congratulations you got the part of Gabriela,a girl who falls into a surreal world which is filled with ghosts and strange creatures. * Victoria and Marimen: What you mean and Victoria's parents drive them home * Victoria: Ugh that Sadako finally gets the part of Gabriela.I better ask my grandma that i deserve that role!!! * Marimen: Carmen i can't believe you played as Gabriela squeals i'm going to made a dress for you! * Carmen: facepalms Oy Vey * at the dentist,Carmen is hanging out with Mirimen * Carmen: Thanks for letting me shadow you today. * Mirimen: Sure Carmen * struts in * Logan: Ready for this? * Mirimen: at her records Actually Logan, we've been ready for you for ten years. * Logan: Don't go bustin' my chops, you try runnin' a twenty-four hour convenience store. opens his mouth,Mirimen moves aside Logan's moustache, and has a look at Logan's, really disgusting, mouth. She starts pulling out junk, much to Carmen's horror, as then starts struggling with something jammed in very tight * Mirimen: What is this? * Logan: My meat moler, a tooth fell out so I made a replacement with some beef jerky.traumatizes Carmen, causing her to faint * night,Carmen goes over to the cemetery and sees a girl singing * Marisabel: ♫''I'm a little Mexican, and I'm a little San Ramon. But when it comes to ragtime. I've got the boehne. * '''Carmen': So that's what she wanted it for. cheering Go Marisabel! That was awesome chica, I had no idea you still sing. * Marisabel: Yeah, once you get the performing bug, you just can't shake it, can ya? * at the middle school, Carmen is playing Pineapple Rag. Her family and the whole audience is cheering * tip toes out with Marimen's ukelele * Carmen: ♫" Ladies, and Gentlemen! Give it up for Marisabel tips the hat to everyone and starts singing along with Carmen ''Hark to the music, it's the Pine Apple Rag, That tune is certainly divine. Lordy, goodness how entrancing, Who on earth can keep from dancing? Right here is where we shine. Oh my, but isn't that a wonderful tune! It's by a gen'man friend of mine. Goodness me it's all the candy, Lord I hope they play that dandy * ''end the song and everyone cheers for them Category:Transcripts